Trapped in the Cards
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Ok, this is an InuyashaXYuGiOh crossover. Seto Kaiba has set up a new tournament. But when Yuugi and his friends meet a girl with strange cards, will they be able to help her and her friends from an evil that followed her? What? It came from the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Trapped In The Cards**

**Chapter 1: New Challenge **

**Disclaimer: **

TOF: Yay, another crossover! I've been working on this story for a while. I got this idea over summer vacation. And only recently started to write it.

Inu: Who cares? Can we just get this thing going?

TOF: Fine sheesh… anyway, I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh…except for a few movies, video games and posters. Now we can start!

Inu: Finally! You take forever!

TOF: Shut up!

* * *

**Story: **"Hey Yug!" shouted a blond by the name of Jou as he saw his tri-colored spiky haired friend walk into the parking lot for Kaiba's hotel, along with Anzu, Honda.

"Hey Jou." The shorter boy replied. "I can't believe that Kaiba is running another duelist competition."

"Why can't you? He still wants to beat you in a duel Yuugi." Pointed out Honda. "This is just another excuse to."

"That's true." He around then said. "A lot of duelists are here, some I've never seen before." He said, changing the subject.

"Yea." Agreed Jou. "Hey, there's Wheeble and Rex." Jou pointed to the two boys standing by the doors of the eight floor gray hotel. "And there's Mai and Lyon." The older blond woman and younger boy were chatting amongst the crowd of people.

Both Yuugi and Jou had gotten an invitation telling them that they were chosen along with many others to participate in Seto Kaiba's new tournament. They weren't sure about the details as the invitation card hardly had any. All they know is that it starts in a few days and will take place in the Domino Hotel. (I know crappy name)

As they look around, they can see some people trading cards, practicing and getting read for the start of the competition.

"I wonder when it's going to start." Said Anzu.

"Hey Yuugi!" the group of friends looked to their right and saw a young blond haired girl run over to them.

"Hi Rebecca," replied Yuugi. "are you in the tournament to?"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here. There's a new duelist that-"

Jou cut her off. "If you haven't noticed, there are a lot of new duelists here."

"You didn't let me finish." The girl known as Rebecca complained.

"It's ok. So what were you saying about this new duelist?" asked Yuugi.

"Right now she's dueling someone…but her cards are weird."

"What do you mean weird?" asked Honda.

"She has these cards I've never seen before. I left to find you and see if you may know them." She directed this sentence at Yuugi.

"What kind of cards does she have?" asked Anzu.

"When I left, she had just played a card called 'Lord of the West'. Yuugi, have you ever heard of a card by that name?"

"'Lord of the West'? No I haven't." Yuugi answered thoroughly confused.

"She's still dueling, come on." informed Rebecca as she led them off to the middle of the empty parking lot. There they saw a crowd of people watching a practice duel. They pushed their way into the crowd until they stood in front, in full view of the duel.

At one end is a boy that looked to be about fourteen years old with short dark blond hair and light blue eyes. He currently had no monsters on the field as his opponent had just destroyed it with a monster that has long silver hair, golden eyes, and a sword in hand. It had markings on its face, a blue crescent moon on the forehead and two magenta strips on each cheek. It had pointed ears. The creature also wore white cloths and had a pelt over one shoulder.

"That's the card." Rebecca pointed to the white figure that was now identified as 'Lord of the West'.

The duelist on that side of the field looks to be the age of sixteen maybe seventeen. She has shoulder length layered dark brown hair with blond chunks and has hazel eyes. She wore baggy black cargo pants, and a loose black t-shirt that says 'Brat' on the front in white sparkly letters. For footwear, she wore simple black and white running shoes. On her one arm is a dueling disk with cards in hand.

She drew a card from the deck and smiled saying, "I think it's time to end this duel." She put the card face down into a slot and it appeared on the field flipping to face up. "I play a magic card called the 'Heavenly Fang'." Said magic card had a picture of what looked to be a rusty sword. "This card works like monster reborn. It allows me to bring back one creature from the graveyard." She told her opponent as the card glowed white. "And I choose to bring back a card that you destroyed. Come back, 'The Brave But Stubborn Hanyou'." The 'Heavenly Fang' card disappeared in a white light only for a figure in red with white hair, golden eyes and little puppy ears on his head to appear with a giant sword in hand.

-Attack points: 2300-

-Defense points: 900-

"I see what you mean by weird." Said Anzu to Rebecca.

"Yuugi, have you seen any of those cards before?" asked Honda.

"No. I never knew that these cards existed." Yuugi answered back.

//Yugi…// came a deep voice from Yugi's mind.

/Yes Pharaoh?/

//That girl with those odd cards…do you sense her aura?// the spirit asked.

/Kind of./

//Her cards also hold strange auras…// he continued.

/I can kind of sense something…/ Yuugi told the spirit pharaoh then went back to watching the duel.

"Now my hanyou attack and wipe out his life points." She shouted as the red figure attacked, slashing his sword through the opponent, wiping out his 500 life points.

The duel ended, the holograms disappearing. The girl silently put her deck into the holder around her waist, picked up two suitcases that were sitting beside her, walking away while fully ignoring the crowds whispered about her and/or her cards.

The crowd disappeared leaving Yuugi, his friends and Mokuba who had also been watching the duel.

"Mokuba…" called Yuugi as they ran over and stopped in front of the younger Kaiba.

"Hey you guys." He replied, and then continued. "I guess you guys saw that duel huh." He said more than asked.

"Yea, do you know anything about her?"

"Of course. While Seto was planning the competition itself, he asked myself and some other workers to find out information on all the duelists so we don't have any more 'problems'."

"We noticed a lot of new players that we've never seen or heard of before."

"Yeah, we wanted to see if there are other duelists out there with enough talent to be the best. But anyway, you wanted to know about that girl that just dueled right?"

"That's right." Said Anzu.

"Well, for starters is her name. It's Skyler Bearin. She's a champion duelist on her home island. Never lost a duel, except to her older brother who apparently taught her the game."

"What else did you get?" asked Jou, his curiosity growing.

"Mostly things that we heard from the islanders. Such as, she lives on a small shrine in the middle of an island city. She's the middle child of three. And her older brother has been missing for a year." Mokuba informs them.

"What about her duel monster cards? I've never seen cards like those." Commented Yuugi.

"We have people looking into that, but they're not fake. If they were, our duel disk system would have picked up on it. Those are real cards. Now we're just trying to figure out where she got them from." The younger Kaiba told them.

"So when does the tournament start?" asked Anzu changing the subject.

"It starts the day after tomorrow. Yuugi, you and Jou are sharing a room on the third floor, room number 3301. Rebecca, you're on the forth floor in room 4102. The rest of you need to head home, everyone else is already heading into their hotel rooms." With that said, Anzu and Honda said their goodbyes then left while Mokuba entered the hotel.

"Come on Yug, let's go." Jou, Yuugi and Rebecca entered the hotel, which seemed to be rather crowded. They found an elevator, and headed up to their floors.

Yuugi and Jou said goodbye to Rebecca and got off on the third floor. The two friends walked down the hall until they came to room 3301 and entered.

'It seems that we have a new challenge…I guess it's time to duel!'

To be continued…

* * *

TOF: First chapter's done!

Inu: And we care why?

TOF: I'm just saying…anyway, to do the ending is…Yuugi!

Yuugi: Tenshi thanks you for reading her story and says that she'll love you all more if you review…

Inu: As would we, so she doesn't rant about not having reviews.

TOF: I do not rant!

Inu: Sure you don't. You just keep on believing that."

TOF: I'll get you later. Anyway, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Cursed in the Cards

**Title: Trapped in the Cards **

**Chapter 2: Cursed in the Cards**

**Summary: **Ok, so in this chapter, it's what happened with Skyler after her duel and where she went, and will also tell a bit about her cards.

**Disclaimer: **T.O.F: Sweet another chappy!

Inu: Who cares?

T.O.F: I do! So there!

Yuugi: Calm down Tenshi, I'm sure he didn't mean it.

T.O.F: HA!

Inu: Feh…

T.O.F: Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu-Gi-Oh… So let's get this thing going!

* * *

**Story: **(Starts just as the duel ends, and we'll be with Skyler this time.)

When the duel ended and all the holograms disappeared, the girl with shoulder length brown hair and blond chunks with hazel eyes named Skyler Bearin, put her deck away. Picking up her suitcases, she quietly left fully ignoring the whispers of the crowd.

She walked through the parking lot and entered the hotel. Skyler checked in and headed towards an empty elevator. She read the slip of paper with her room number on it. She requested one by herself, and not everyone could have their own. It was a first come, first serve kind of thing.

The elevator stopped on the third floor. 'Room 3312. 3312. 3312…' she repeated in her mind as she walked down the red carpeted and cream-colored wall of the hall. Skyler then stopped in front of an oak door with the numbers 3312 in gold numbers on it. She slid her keycard through the lock. It beeped once then unlocked.

She opened the door and walked in. When you first walk in there's a living room with red carpeting, a window/door leading to a balcony with long white curtains, and the walls are a bit of a reddy color but not quite. Beside that is a TV with a red and white couch and chair with an oak coffee table in front. Attached to the living room is a kitchen with a marble counter, cupboards, drawers and sink included. Along with a stove, with a microwave above it and a fridge. The floor is a white tile. A tiled hall leads to a bedroom with a queen-sized bed, white sheets and a light red comforter with flowery designs. Pillows look the same. Beside the bed is a nightstand with a lamp on it. Across the bed is a dresser and closet. On the left side of the bed is a small window with white blinds. On the right side of the bed where the nightstand and door are is a bathroom with a marble counter, metal sink, two cupboards and two drawers. A mirror and a row of lights above it. A toilet beside it and then a bath/shower.

After looking around the place, Skyler deposited her two suitcases on her bed with her duel disk, and then went into the living room. She sat down on the couch and put her deck on the coffee table in front of her, cards face down.

A voice sounded in her head. -Hey girl! Let some of us out now will ya!- came a strong rough voice from the deck.

-Why should I?- she replied back using her mind as this is the way they communicate until she summons them from the deck.

-Just do it!- the voice shouted.

-Fine whatever!- Skyler took the deck and searched through until only the 'Brave but Stubborn Hanyou' was in her hand.

She held the card picture up out over the table. A faint white light surrounded her and the card began sparking white light. As this happened, a white ball floated out of the card. Slowly, she put the card – with the ball following it – on the table. The sphere pulsed and flew over the table and onto the other side in front of the TV. It continued to glow white, but took a form. Then the light disappeared and the pulsing stopped.

Skyler sat back down, as the figure in read appeared. "About damn time!" he exclaimed.

"Well sorry! Jeeze Inuyasha!" Sky yelled back. "It takes some energy to let you guys out."

Inuyasha feh'd and then said. "…What are you waiting for? Bring out the others!"

"I can't bring them all out!" she told him. "It's hard enough to release two or three of you."

"How about I let you choose who to bring out."

"Fine." She repeated twice more what she did the last time. Sky released a white clothed figure and a woman in modern clothing.

"Did you have to take out Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha pointed to the white person known as Sesshomaru.

"Yep."

"But I hate him."

"Like wise little brother." Said Sesshomaru.

"That's why I did it!"

"You bitch!"

"Inuyasha SIT!" shouted the woman as Inuyasha smashed into the ground. Luckily the floors seem sturdy enough not to allow Inuyasha to dent the floor so Sky won't have to explain a reason for why there's a hole in the floor.

"Damn you Kagome." he muttered.

"So this is where we're staying." Kagome stated more then asked.

"Yep." Sky replied.

"Girl-" began Sesshomaru only to get cut off.

"It's Skyler." She growled.

Ignoring her, he continued. "Have you figured out how to get us out of these cards?"

"No. I will though. Just remember our deal. I figure out how to get you three and the others out of the cards while you act as my deck."

"Isn't this like cheating?" asked Kagome.

"Well, you guys are real duel monster cards, and you did replace part of my deck…doesn't sound like it to me. Besides, you'd have to be real cards otherwise Kaiba's duel disk probably would have picked up on it if they were fake."

"Girl, just get me out of this curse." Said Sesshomaru coldly.

"I will. Give me some time sheesh."

"But it's your fault that we're in this mess!" retorted Inuyasha.

"Be quiet. No one's suppose to know. And I know that it's my fault." Sky sighed.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her eyes threatening one hundred sits if he said anything else on the matter. He wisely decided to be quiet. Kagome then went over and sat down beside Skyler. "Don't worry Sky. Take as long as you need."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Yes well, do try to hurry. I have lands to rule and look after." Sated the dog demon.

"Shut up Sesshomaru. I have other things to worry abou-" Sky was cut off when Sesshomaru lifted her by the neck and pinned her to a wall, her back will surely be sore and bruised when this is over.

"I don't care how you do it. Just get me and mine out of these blasted cursed cards." He growled, his grip on her neck still firm, but still allowing her to breathe but not loose enough for her to escape.

"I said I was trying. But I have other things to worry about Sesshomaru."

"That's Sesshomaru-sama. Show some respect in my presence." He hissed.

"Respect you? HA! Like I'll respect someone who grabs me by the neck and throws me against a wall."

Inuyasha and Kagome were about to interfere when they heard someone at the door. "Are you ok?" they heard a guy ask as he knocked on the door.

"Shit…he must have heard us." Then she whispered. "…but who wouldn't?" she grumbled the last part then added. "Sesshomaru let go so I can put you guys back."

Grudgingly he did. Skyler quickly grabbed their cards, putting 'Lord of the West' face up on the ground in front of Sesshomaru and did the same thing to Inuyasha and Kagome. Standing in front of them, Sky closed her eyes and began glowing white. The cards and the three occupants also glowed a pale white; they turned into white balls and flew back into their cards. The glowing and lights ceased to exist.

Skyler gathered the cards and put them with the rest of her deck on the table. And then she went to the door. Opening it, she saw a short boy with spiky tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes and a taller boy with brown eyes and blond hair.

"Can I help you?" she asked calmly.

"Uh, yeah," started the shorter boy. "We're just down the hall from here but we heard a lot of noises coming from here and decided to check it out."

"It was nothing."

The shorter boy nodded, then the taller blond said "What happened to your neck?"

Sky's hand flew to her neck. She saw concern on the faces of these teens. Sighing, she let them in and shut the door, looking it.

'Maybe they won't notice the small dent in the wall.' She thought but had her doubts.

She sat in the chair, while they sat in the loveseat. "I got in a fight on the way here that's all." She told them. 'Not a complete lie.'

"Well it's bruising. I'll get some ice." The blond said and went into the kitchen and into the freezer. He took an ice pack out and returned to the room. He handed it to Skyler and she held it to her sore and bruised neck, knowing her back would no doubt look the same.

"Thank you. My name is Skyler."

"This is Jou and I'm Yuugi." Said the tri-color haired boy.

"I know. You're Yuugi Motou King of Games. I saw you watching my duel." She said knowingly.

"Oh, yeah, my friends and I saw your duel. Though I must say, I've never seen cards like yours."

"They're from my home island." 'Still not a complete lie.'

"Your cards are pretty good. Do you want to trade with me?" asked Jou.

"Trade? No thanks. I've never traded any of my cards. My brother taught me that the deck you build would have a piece of you in it. To trade a card with another player would be like trading a piece of yourself." She told them. That was true. Her older brother had taught her that and she strongly believed in it. But she also couldn't let anyone else have these cards, as they were not normal ones.

"You seem to believe strongly in that." Stated Yuugi.

Skyler nodded. "I do."

//Hm, something about her is odd.// said Yami as he appeared beside Yuugi in spirit form.

/I know./

Skyler's eyes flickered over to Yuugi and she spotted another who looked similar to him standing transparent beside the King of Games. She could see spirits. Skyler has always had that ability.

Yami then looked in her direction and their eyes met. //Can she see me?//

Yuugi blinked and looked at the girl and saw her looking directly at them.

"In answer to your question spirit…yes, I can see you. As well as hear you." She said with a bit of a grin. The three boys gasped. How, when only Yuugi and those with Millennium items was able to see and hear Yami. So how could this girl?

To Be Continued…

* * *

T.O.F: Sorry for taking so long to update. I only just finished this chapter and I have slight writers block. Please forgive me! bows to readers

Inu: Um…Tenshi just really wants you to review…and…

T.O.F: Please review! I need support!

Inu: I thought I was doing this 'please review' crap!

T.O.F: Sorry. Anywho, I'll try to be as quick as I can but I'm still working out the plot of the story. The whole last bit where Skyler could see spirits; therefore able to see Yami was just something that I came up with at the last moment to tell you the truth. I'll try really hard just **REVIEW!** Please.


End file.
